1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to ubiquitous computing. More particularly, the present invention is related to a system and method for changing computing environments based on location.
2. Description
People carry mobile devices, such as, but not limited to, laptops, ultra-mobile personal computers (UMPCs), and mobile internet devices (MIDs), everywhere in today's society. The mobile devices may be used in almost every location or environment, such as, for example, at the office, in an automobile or other form of transportation, at an airport, at home, and other establishments. In each of these environments, the mobile device may be used differently depending on the location of the mobile device.